


Solace

by CourtLynnD



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtLynnD/pseuds/CourtLynnD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla and Danny struggle to deal with the ultimate tragedy. (Yes, this is a laura-dead fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solace

She's on her sixth beer before Carmilla realizes there is another person in her dorm room.

  
"Get the fuckout, dog breath." Carmilla growls. She has no time to deal with anyone, especially the girl who made it a lifestyle to be the biggest pain in the ass this past semester.

  
"No." Danny fires back. "I'm not going anywhere." The taller girl sighs, agitatedly running a hand through her red hair. "No one has seen you leave this room in three weeks. Who the fuck made you special enough to ignore everything around you?"

  
Danny moves in front of the bed where the vampire was sprawled out, the yellow pillow resting neatly beneath Carmilla's head. Danny leans down and reaches out swiftly yanking her chin, forcing black eyes to connect with blue. "We are trying to rebuild this school and save what little is left. We have needed you, and you're doing nothin-"

  
Carmilla cuts Danny off with swift slap to her face, forcefully dislodging the redhead's grip from her chin. Carmilla pulls herself up, fixing Danny with an angry stare. "Who the fuck gave you the thought that I owed anything to anyone here?! If you thought I had any loyalty to this campus, you are sorely mistaken. Anything good I ever did, I did because of _her_. And now she's gone, and it doesn't matter anymore." Carmilla turns over on the bed, wrapping her arms around her chest as she glares at the wall.

 

Carmilla, bites out "You'd have better luck reviving the dead than getting me to help with your useless attempts to reconstruct this godforsaken land." The brunette lets out a long sigh, her eyes squeezing tight, keeping the tears at bay. Her voice is soft, sweeter and more sullen than Danny had ever heard before. "Just...Leave me alone, Daniella. I am old and I am broken. Once again, I failed to save the one I love. There is nothing left to go towards anymore. Please, just let me wither away in peace."  
  
Danny stands there, struck dumb at Carmilla's sudden vulnerability. Moments (Minutes, hours?) go past. Danny could only stare as she feels the weight of 300 years of regrets crush the college student like and eggshell.  
  
It almost felt easy, to slip into the depression Danny had been battling since the final showdown at the Lustig building. Ever since Laura lept into the light, the recently stolen sword in her hand driving into the white hot flame of thousands of souls, Danny had completely shut down all constructs that made up her emotions. There was too much to do. She was needed by so many people. There was no time to grieve for her lost love. Danny needed to look forward and think for the other affected ones from the tragic battle. But now, this room felt like more of a safe haven more than ever. The smells of Laura's scent, the sweet smell of vanilla and cocoa, permeated the walls. The clear cut words of the vampire that loved Laura _almost_ as much as Danny did, weighed down the werewolf like an anchor.  
  
Danny's words spilled out before she could stop them, "Can I stay here for a while?"  
  
She felt Carmilla freeze, obviously perturbed by the unexpected reaction. A minute went by before she heard the vampire take another breath and shrug. "Might as well. If anyone were to inhabit her space, it might as well be you."  
  
The tension of the past few weeks seem to melt as Danny drags her feet towards the bed, drawn in by the honey-vanilla scent of the yellow pillow. Danny whispers, "Don't flip out of what I'm about to do. You know as well as I, that this is all about her."  
  
If Carmilla was paying any attention, she gave no indication. The vampire doesn't move a muscle as the taller girl crawls into bed with her. Danny manages to rest her head on Laura's pillow, turning away from the other girl, their backs barely touching. She clutches her side of the pillow tightly, as she deeply inhales Laura's scent. It almost feels like she's all around her. Tears prick the corners of Danny's eyes, she lets out a shuddering breath.  
  
"Don't you dare cry on this pillow, Lawrence." Carmilla snaps suddenly. "We don't have much time to enjoy this and I'd rather not have your salt mask her scent even more."  
  
Danny inhales quickly, and mumbles an apology. She battles with letting her feelings go, her whole body trembling with the effort. After ten minutes of fighting, she hears Carmilla sigh exasperatedly.   
  
"You are fucking exhausting, do you know that?" Carmilla snarks in a tired voice. Before Danny can think, she's in the arms of the smaller girl, lifted off of the bed, and being gently lowered to the floor. Carmilla lets the lower half of her rest on the ground, while keeping her upper half suspended in her arms.  
  
Although the are facing each other, Carmilla refuses to look at Danny, even though she never unwraps her arms from the werewolf's quivering shoulders.  
  
"Just let go. Just let it all go..." Carmilla whispers, her dead eyes trained at some specific part of the floor boards.  
  
The dam breaks, and the emotion pours over Danny like a flood. She sobs loudly into Carmilla's shoulder, fingers digging into her arms like the brunette is the only life raft in a hurricane. She feels her nails find purchase in the smooth skin of the vampire, although she doesn’t notice any destruction, too consumed by the agony she feels. Carmilla says nothing, she just lets Danny have this time, slowly stroking her hair, staring vacantly.

  
Danny cries herself out before she feels her hands have become damp. She pulls away to find blood on them. She looks at Carmila’s arms, finding five perfect half moon crescents on the vampire’s previously immaculate upper arms. Horrified, Danny tries to sputter out some sort of apology for what she had done.  
  
"Don't." Carmilla cuts her off swiftly, "You didn't know what you were doing. Just shut up and get a hold of yourself. Then we can get some rest."  
  
Danny nods pathetically, sniffling like a child. She tries to shift herself away out of Carmilla's arms, but proves to be unsuccessful. She looks up into those black eyes curiously. Carmilla stares back, a deep unreadable expression crossing her face. "You will stay here tonight." Carmilla's voice is soft but firm. Danny is shocked, and quickly takes in a breath to interject, before she's interrupted by a single digit on her lips.

She speaks softly, “If you tell anyone, I will eviscerate you.” A ghost of a smile can be seen on Carmilla's face as she shushes Danny silently. The redhead is unremarkably picked up and placed back on the bed. Carmilla crawls over her, rightfully claiming her side of the pillow.  
  
Danny takes a risk, and reaches her arm out to wrap it around Carmilla's waist. The scent of rust and lavender mixing with Laura's. Danny breathed in deeply before lulling herself into a deep sleep.  
  
Carmilla laid there, it being a few hours before her bedtime. She enjoyed the comfort of another suffering similarly to her pain. Carmilla had already learned the lesson that it's truly better to wallow in each other's darkness, than futilely fight the inevitable alone.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic could be better, I understand. But if I kept that train of thought. I wouldn't post anything. Thank you for reading.


End file.
